


金枝

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 和金枝约有一毛钱关系的搞来搞去，古鲁瓦尔多R5前提。人外内容口味比较重，不喜欢这个类型的朋友不要和自己过不去...
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt/Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 3





	金枝

**Author's Note:**

> * 一个口味比较重的黄文，触手文的常见警告基本适用  
> * 有古鲁瓦尔多R5剧透，和这张R5相关的常见警告也基本适用  
> * 综上所述不喜欢这个类型的朋友千万别和自己过不去……  
> * 标题来自弗瑞泽的金枝，这个标题可能是整篇文章里和文化最沾边的东西

鲜血满溢床铺以后，有一滴血落在了地上。

古鲁瓦尔多前所未有地做了一个梦。短暂荒悖的梦里他和亡者狂乱地交合，高如君临死者之国的王者，而低于尸块之下翻滚的蛆虫。高潮的痉挛里他以为自己尝到生命终了时最醇美的佳酿，但那滋味转瞬成空，余调是蛛网、灰烬和风中飘荡的絮语。

古鲁瓦尔多在被自己鲜血浸透了的床上惊醒，喉间是将死之人刺耳的嘶鸣声响。那时他感觉到自己身上蜷伏的沉重怪物。

半掩门缝的微弱光线里，他仅能看见身上那个活物不该有的怪异形状，触须伸展像要扼住他的脖颈，或成为刚才梦里淫邪的延续。古鲁瓦尔多挣扎起来，他知道猛地抬胯能叫对手失去平衡，但被切断的脚腕还没支撑重量就传来刻骨的锐痛。而仅是这样不及蝇虫的腾动，也让古鲁瓦尔多心脏像要撕裂一样在胸腔里哀叫，疼痛在他脑海里血字般鲜明。他自己却发不出任何声音，喉咙里的急促气息直接喷在面具上，比起人声倒更像台陈旧机械的响动。

那怪物看不出四肢或头颅，闻到血味的野兽一样微微颤抖。

古鲁瓦尔多看着它伸出触须，不能见物似地抚上自己面具，它慢慢试探头侧装卸的机括，拍在金属上有湿润的吧嗒声响。刚才一番挣扎让他知道抵抗无益，但听见带扣活动时仍觉得失去了最后一层壁障。铁制面具被触手拨开，皮肤触到地下室空气后他才发觉脸上凝满汗滴。

触须抚弄着他下颌缺损之处，不久前结上的血痂经过议事厅里的乱象后撕裂开来，露出的软肉被冷汗刺得痒而且疼。这种时候那湿凉触手反倒让他有稍微舒服的错觉，直到另一条须子扶上脸颊，像条蛇一样钻进他一侧眼窝。

古鲁瓦尔多翻过手肘砸了上去。那触手卷了起来，好像一个大号的黏滑眼珠在他眼眶里翻动，牵扯着他本以为早不存在的神经，触感太深又太赤裸，让他纵使无力也下意识地想要阻拦。

但他残缺不全的手臂被怪物轻而易举地拉住，而以他如今的力气在这掌握中竟无法动弹分毫。那东西像要古鲁瓦尔多好好端详似的就在他眼前撕扯起包覆断臂的绷带，失去遮盖的残肢从凹凸不平的紫黑痂皮里渗出鲜血，滴在古鲁瓦尔多眼睛里——一边是他自己色如残血的眼珠，另一边是触手蜷曲着、撑得他眼眶钝痛的模糊肉块。

那东西像被更新鲜的血刺激，在他眼眶里抖动着翻转起来，而古鲁瓦尔多看见他面前的触须末端像某种植物伸出新叶般旋扭着张开，就这样吞下自己比触手更丑怪的断肢。在他看不到的地方有更纤微灵巧的须子慢慢扒开缝线和包住断骨的肌肉，他知道骨头本会被锯短，好让肌肉能覆盖创口，但现在听见的声响像湿淋淋的肉皮被撕扯着重新掀开，暴露出未愈断骨和过于细嫩的新肉。像自己整个身体正被这怪物慢条斯理却不可违拗地打开，供它蚕食或是...

古鲁瓦尔多从喉咙里发出沉闷的哼声，上颚断裂的肌肉被他牵扯得一阵刺痛。曾经端正的面孔是张血污假面，仅从弯起的眼角能看出他是在笑了的，像之前嘲笑母亲般嘲笑这荒谬的情境——骨肉至亲的匕首没能收回他的生命，却留他陷在怪物的罗网中无从脱身，这世上该没有活物再乐见他活着，而他唯一的余兴便是看这怪物对残躯为所欲为。

但他不该以为自己还有任何余裕。

“——？”

缠住他各处的触须一胀一缩地抽搐，从末端喷吐出黏凉的液体，细小些的须子搅合着黏液辗转纠缠，发出暧昧的咕啾水声像是想要进入得更深，从他断肢里、眼眶里、胸前本应致命的伤口或是失去下颚的喉管里。

古鲁瓦尔多起初甚至不觉得疼痛。

伴随着触须浓稠捣动的几次心跳以后他发出无言也无声的嘶喊。

“......、...，.........！”

是疼痛，但不全是疼痛。好像他早就坏死切除了的神经重活了过来，每一簇十倍百倍地增生，而每个节点交射出从前经受的一切感触，酸楚、疼痛、烧灼、千万只虫蚁咬啮最娇嫩的新生肉体，既噬骨又有震颤般的麻痒。

古鲁瓦尔多无法克制地在血床上抽搐挣扎，眼前是错乱的光点，喉咙、鼻腔和眼眶里满是咸腥液体，却早没有哪怕呛咳的力气。好像他从脑髓直至尾椎都溶成一胞让人作呕的脓液，随着毫无规律的心跳翻涌着从每一个孔隙溢出，无非一条不及化蛹便死去的虫，此生追寻的死亡到头来把他毫无意义地吞噬。他想要叫出声音，但唇舌早已乌有。

“...、......！”

荒谬的是他还能感觉到触手的动作。那东西比之前动得还快，缠裹着他残余的四肢叫古鲁瓦尔多剧痛的抽搐中也无法动弹丝毫。另外的须子抚上他的脸，其中一根稍微把他头偏侧过去，让喉头积堵的血水涌出来不至阻塞了气管，其他的触须卷曲着倒像帮他拂去冷汗，他脸上烫得吓人，此时竟忍不住贪图那种清凉的温度。

等第一轮疼痛和恶心潮水般褪下，古鲁瓦尔多发出一声介于啜泣与呻吟之间的低喘，那声音在他听来不似人声。刚才耗尽了他全部的力气，即便热度消减他也仅仅闭上了眼睛，没有避开触手未停的抚摩。

只是一瞬间——他筋疲力竭地闭上眼睛、垂头在血块板结的织物上那一瞬间，若古鲁瓦尔多曾被如此相待，也许会以为帮自己拨开汗湿额发的碰触里，倒有关切与稍纵即逝的倾慕。

但仅是错觉。触须继续蜷曲向下，从他脖颈到胸口试探着、触碰着、翻捣着，抹去他身上冷汗时并没有引发痛苦，可同样没有任何与人类相通之处。他神经仍过于敏感，太轻的触摸让虫蚁爬行的瘙痒在皮肤上波纹般扩散，太重则叫他仍被缠住的伤处揪紧了似的共鸣。触感散乱无端，让古鲁瓦尔多以为自己有了喘息之机，但下一刻须子刮捏到他胸前，仅是在突起上略略带过的抚弄就唤起他一阵颤栗。触须像注意到他的反应，下面的触碰逐次加重，直到古鲁瓦尔多被挑弄得再无法忽略其中意味，颤抖着发出怪异的气声。又一条触手转去揉搓他更靠近心口的一侧，其他须子撕开衬衣翻动向下。

......多愚蠢。快感像密密麻麻的神经枝条在他皮肤上旋开叶面，生出根系直吸得他脑中一阵阵茫然灰白，但古鲁瓦尔多像是还有力气从这境况里看出荒唐——这东西面对他这样轻易的猎物仍打错算盘。涡兽留下猎物，往往或为储食或为预留卵床，为后者更常使出操弄寄主神经的手段。常人也许早在怪物汁液过度的刺激里蚀去了知觉，他这被称做污染者的却要忍受它寻找更敏感处作为下一次毒汁贯注的通道，但这怪物不该以为能从他不知何色的破碎脏腑里培育生命，古鲁瓦尔多过去与现在能够拥入怀中的都仅有死亡。

这想法也许是眼下他能有的唯一抵御。他本以为伤到这种地步再难唤起真的欲念，这怪物无非会把他在浅薄快感与挫痛之间一路拖行，但光是探知这东西的意图便赋予碰触另一番意味。

古鲁瓦尔多不由自主地低头看那触须动作，第一次发觉须子仍在他胸前伤口出入，细小的动作撑开皮肤，带出赤红肌理时鼓胀抽动，疼痛之下却是酥痒枝芽在抽拔。这感觉全然错误，却比他曾有过任何和他人的浮掠接合更突入，这般的冒犯他无力阻挠。气息凝在喉头，不是之前的嘶吼却更像渐软了的喘息。

也不仅是那一处伤口里的动作。触手与他破损的肢体胡乱交缠，发出的潮湿水声既怪异又新带上难以挥去的淫猥。每一处都被碰触太深，深过任何活人能被触到的血肉之下，而在那里须子抚过便是径自爱抚了他裸露在外的千万条细密神经。

古鲁瓦尔多试着加深呼吸，但触须每一次抽送都让他喉头挛动着发出窒息似的声响。也有须子顺着食道向下，蠕动时既胀痛又痒得急需下一次碰触，在这刺激里喉管也痉挛般张翕——倒和被这怪物缠绕的各处一样，仿佛每个伤口都仅是供它任意操弄的性器。古鲁瓦尔多在这黏稠的翻卷里浑身颤抖，既因疼痛与快感的混乱纠缠也因他在身体这纠缠的纷乱中辨出欲望，那欲望难以遏止地来自他自己。

“...，...、.........”

即便他还能吐出破碎的字句，古鲁瓦尔多也本不该担心自己能发出任何近似于恳求的声音。他忍耐自己欲望的时间远比放纵的为多，而对死亡的渴念又盖过其他任何欲求。但他现在看着腹部渗血绷带被撕开，露出的缝线在触手渗液下濡湿，像许多条漆黑晶亮的蜈蚣那样在身上翻扭，而他也知道这丑怪的动作仅是因为自己身体在快感下不自觉地缩紧，好像无言的求索般引着触手向下，去寻找他从未得到过的餍足。

触须摆弄他下裤时又花了些功夫，须子在下腹扫动，即便是胡乱的动作也让红烙热度一道道划过皮肤。古鲁瓦尔多在喘息的间狭里重新挣扎起来，但已不知道自己的翻拧是想远离探索的触手还是仅仅蹭去阻碍他的衣料。

这场面说不出的怪异。他明白如今的身体丑陋到让自己都难于直视，内脏缺失以后能苟延至今只是靠被涡污染的力量，而本结实的肌肉早就因重伤和炎症的高热塌陷下去，又被缝线拉扯着像布块被随意拼凑。在这番混乱的皮肉之下他半勃的阴茎几乎像个恶意玩笑，那东西在灰白毛发里并不够挺立，歪斜地泌出些微水液，既像讽刺他一无所恃的处境也像讽刺他颠倒的欲望。

在触须彻底缠绕上他之前，古鲁瓦尔多真切地发出了笑声。也许仅是在他喉管里滑动出入的须子变动了气流，但那野兽吠叫般的声音却也出自他真心。他不得不笑自己二十多年毫无意义的忍耐和生命终末对欲望的抓取，因断送了任何矜持而绝望且丑陋。触须降下把他的性器握绕住时，古鲁瓦尔多再一次想到他曾有过的幻梦，他以为这一次他确实会在无所顾忌的抛弃中把自己的欲念拥抱，而这怪物倒是他心甘情愿的同谋。

下一刻须子缠绕住他的性器，泌出的黏液在滚烫柱体上冷得像一道火。

像他身上每一处被触须盘绕了的伤口都被进入并肆意抚弄，而全身烧灼着的神经末端汇在现在被紧握的那一点，一条最细小的须子从柱头孔洞钻入，黏滑的液体被挤入以后仅有一两滴溢出。

随后缓慢胀痛的推入像把古鲁瓦尔多推进肉体烧灼融化的没顶触感中。

“......，...、———!”

神经的震颤由性器为起点逆流回四肢，古鲁瓦尔多在触手的掌握下无法动弹，但浑身肌肉却都随着推进在烧灼的快感里痉挛一样颤抖。好像这压迫感再继续下去他便要溶化在包覆自己的黏液里，意识在灼热中渐次失落。

须子这时开始从他柱头孔洞里缓慢地抽出。

“——————!”

若他还有声音，古鲁瓦尔多该是发出一声拉长了的、几无意识的嘶叫。那触须抽出的动作给他近似于射精的快感，却也是无限延长了的、将至未至的折磨。古鲁瓦尔多整个躯体都跟着绷紧，仰着脸而腰几乎从床上抬起，头发在干涸血碴里摩擦得一片浅红。

“...、......，..........。”

须子再次的进入甜美像死亡本身。刚才那番推进好像已经磨破了他周身所有的通路，现在再一轮侵入倒好像骨肉之下连灵魂都被缠卷上侵蚀。像他身体已经融化成一注温热液体，而触手的迟缓推入让这震颤的潮水直涌上胸口，扼住喉管让他难以呼吸，而倒灌进他颅腔从眼睛和鼻腔里溢出。古鲁瓦尔多视线模糊地呛咳起来，须子却选在此时再一次开始迟缓的抽离。

又是拉长了的，尖锐又疼痛的快感，也像古鲁瓦尔多被从晦暗的潮湿泥泞里强行拉起，从身体最深处阐发的剧震把他推上头晕目眩的高峰。在那顶点异色光斑在脑海里爆开，十万株树木以他的灵魂为养分朝向太阳生长，而射来的金色日光之箭有让人失明的热度，把他牢牢穿刺在托举的树冠之间。他这样残破的身体也许不能再被榨取任何东西，但须子向外抽动时，随着那动作有几滴稀薄的液体溅到地上。

古鲁瓦尔多不知道须子何时真正抽离身体就失去了意识。

那是个漫长又痛苦无着的幻觉。

他曾有志愿保护所有人的决意，但那决意所致的生命逆流却疼痛过任何死亡。死者体内奔涌的本非属于这个世界的活力，而他下意识再度吸取时所得到的并不来自人类。他滚落山崖，意识和千百活物相融，直到再生之力复原的身体已被人称作怪物。

它半因从前记忆半是本能地奔逃。

人类的城镇它不敢接近，饥饿时也仅是吸取着荒野中的生命，这奔逃本来漫无目的，但当它踏上自己成长为人的土地时，感觉到土地中有熟悉的力量奔涌。

那是曾被奉为王的血脉与土地立下守护的约。

誓约如此古老，直到人们不再记得那是黑暗降临之前还是以后。人们依时令燃烧假人，碎布扎成的人偶由孩子们抱着，随花朵在流水中飘向远方，站在田地间向四风的祝祷里不再有神的名字，冬日依旧青碧的槲寄生中人们不再知道那是土地和血脉延续的明证。

它曾得过这土地的庇佑，此时想起自己渴望保护的人终也要归于此处。

往王都的路上它因此不需要指引，而抵达时却刚来得及对上那满溢鲜血的床。

古鲁瓦尔多做了个若有所失的梦，醒时仅能感觉到梦里缺损的一角。

他像置身军旅时习惯的那样伸手去抓枕下的佩剑。起先他只碰到一片差之毫厘的虚空，随后是烫伤似的怪异疼痛。古鲁瓦尔多猛地抽回手腕，先前的奇诡记忆现在回潮，但侧头看自己手臂时，本被怪物拆解蹂躏过的皮肉却不见流血伤口，反倒——

古鲁瓦尔多盯着自己新生的手臂。那是个丑陋、蹙缩着的赤红色东西，尚不过本来的一多半长短，但就在他眼前，那些皱起来的皮肤也处处开裂，而其下粉色新肉像是肉眼可见地生长。古鲁瓦尔多挨个弯曲指尖到手肘每一个关节，触感是手刚被沸水滚过一般的疼痛，但尽管生涩，这却毫无疑问是能为他所用的手臂。

“唔......”

他试着坐起，胳膊还压不上什么重量，撑起的动作让他腰腹像要开裂一样疼痛。但古鲁瓦尔多稍微喘着，看见他曾被尸体啃噬见骨的双腿也在同样生长，而他轻眯眼睛时，意识到本该空荡的一侧分辨出模糊的形体。

他因此发觉自己身侧潜伏欲动的影子。

古鲁瓦尔多几乎本能抓起离他最近的物件挥了出去，尽管依手臂长度调整了动作仍难使上全力。他像是撞上什么木头或藤条般材质的东西，手上一瞬的温热触感不完全是疼痛——

曾刺入自己胸膛的匕首划着弧线摔在地上，之前那个怪物紧紧抓住古鲁瓦尔多的手臂。他闻到自己的血味，和也许从那怪物身上传来的树液般的苦涩。

而古鲁瓦尔多转头对上一张没有五官的面孔。

之前他当然没有仔细打量过那个东西，但不记得那怪物有任何能叫他联想起人类之处。眼下钳住自己手臂的活物却有似是而非的身形，倒像之前那番折磨叫这无形之物吸入什么属于人的因子，将要化作隆兹布鲁乡间传说的巨魔或喷吐着植物叶桠的绿人，因近于人类而更加丑怪。

古鲁瓦尔多借着自己的重量矮身压上。他们一时失了平衡，压碎了围栏从已被血弄得脏污不堪的四柱床上翻了下去，摔在地板上有沉闷的响声。古鲁瓦尔多加了力气想要挣开，另一手摸索着压住人形该是颈部的地方，手臂因挣扎而撕裂的伤口渗出血来，直滴在这活物脸上。可抓着他的——触须还是手臂？像一副镣铐似的锁得他难以动弹。这东西抬起手爪，从畸变的指间流出细小拧爬的须子。

“放开...唔！”

又一次尖利、让他几乎失去视觉的疼痛。须子像之前那样泌出黏稠透明的汁水，滴进古鲁瓦尔多的伤口弄得他胳膊上筋脉都绷起。这次疼痛却也短暂。就在他眼前，创口之内像有生命一样颤抖，蠕动着粘连然后愈合成皱缩的新肉。痛感褪下以后，触须真的窸窣着缩了回去，怪物松开它的掌握，手爪在新生的手臂上盘桓一刻再离开，只还用没有双目的视线跟着古鲁瓦尔多。

“......”

沉默里他们像是相对周旋的野兽，但也许盘算比戒备来得更多些。最后古鲁瓦尔多轻哼一声，向后靠坐在了四柱床腿上。

“听得懂吗。那么...” 他稍微点头示意，“...拿过来。“

他指的是床头的水罐，而怪物只停着打量了一下，便当真伸出手爪去抓取。与其说是抓住不如说用触须缠卷，而古鲁瓦尔多从这动作里看不出破绽或顾忌。他当然不打算信任这活物，更不至于以为这东西对自己有半点着意，只是...无论目的为何，那种交合般的操弄确实对这身体有所作用。他现在决不是那怪物甚至寻常人类的对手，但如果...

古鲁瓦尔多不大稳地接过罐子，泼出一捧来洗去脸上的血污。水在他皱起发烫的皮肤上抚慰一样流过，但内里仍是缺失了的钝痛难以名状。他又掬起水来，稍微审视然后喝下些许。

随之而来胃里绞痛，然后作呕的收紧感升起扼住咽喉。吐出来的不过是刚咽下还没暖起的稀薄水液，而古鲁瓦尔多难以自制地弓身咳嗽时，却也带些微疏离意识到自己内脏和外在同样破碎，从战场撤下之后他没有吃下任何东西，现如今只怕仅能依赖滴注的养液。和他在病榻上神思迷离的日子同样，仍没有挣脱无力和受制于人的屈辱。也即是说...那从身后裹覆上来的拥抱他更不该拒绝。

说不定他比想象中更不讨厌这样。那东西在后面伸出须子，自他肩颈一路触弄，安抚中又一次挑拨色欲的意味毫无掩饰。而古鲁瓦尔多因为这熟悉的碰触低低喘息起来，仅是回想刚被送上的快感高峰便让腰腹一阵麻软。他本来因为呛咳而俯着身子，因手臂还承不住力气几乎是趴跪在地上，腰却被触手搂抱着抬起，随着已无疑是爱抚的动作流过一阵阵颤抖。这姿势在旁人看来想必下流且淫贱，此刻他却只感觉到自己性器因被这怪物逗弄而完全挺立，液体泌出滴在地板上有细微的嘀嗒声响。触手像明了他的欲望，须子又一次缠住柱身，几次叫他差点呻吟出声的缠卷后要向里面探动。

“...唔、等一下......”

触须并没强硬地限制他的动作，只松松拢上手腕像是不抗拒他的引领。古鲁瓦尔多更重地喘着，明白自己现在已经不再压抑这一种欲望。他从前未曾放纵探索过肉欲，但对寻求快乐的方法也不是全然无知，如今他引着这活物去开拓自己，既怪异又像与自己的从前纤毫撕裂，疼痛并非全然源自他用手指打开然后进入自己，随之而来震慑了他内里的颤抖也不因他或那须子触碰了最敏感的深处。

但触手确实比他的手指更灵活，起先它不过跟从着古鲁瓦尔多进入他身体，须子足够细小只让他稍微觉出有另样的进入。但它很快缠上古鲁瓦尔多的手指，扩张时一节节凹凸的触感刮蹭内壁，激起他里面吸吮般的收缩。

这以后更多须子挤了进来自己探索。也许它不是凭借触觉而仅是被神经密集的脉动所吸引，没有太多试探就径自揉按起让他呼吸凝滞的地方。这活物分泌的黏液被挤压出入的动作带了出来，顺着他股间滑落时战栗也一路相随，古鲁瓦尔多膝盖哆嗦起来，若不是被更多触须卷住便几乎瘫软在地板上。而须子在他里面捣出钝痛般的快感，好像他整个骨盆都被那动作所充满，盘卷搅动时让他双眼一阵阵模糊。古鲁瓦尔多从前以为承欢者的呻吟哭喊不过是虚伪应承，但现在他自己的呼吸短促得倒像要卡在喉管里，手早不再动作而是在地板上几无意识地抓握，又一次发颤的吸气以后，喘不过气的低哑呻吟从他口中溢出。

下一刻古鲁瓦尔多便咬紧了手背不叫自己再发出任何声音。

“——!”

并非觉得耻辱，仅是他尚保有的一丝神志发觉房间之外走廊远处的声音。皮靴磕上地板，刀剑在鞘中晃动，压低声音的急语——一队巡兵。或者...古鲁瓦尔多忍着自己还想寻求抚慰的颤动，尽力挥开脑中仍浓重的情欲。或者家臣蒙召前来时各做了另样打算，而一个比预想中健全的三王子绝不在他们期望的范畴。若被他们发现现在这般畸形的再生姿态，那么在自己仍无力战斗时这国家当然可以少一个不祥的王储。

触须从背后拉起他，须子没有离开古鲁瓦尔多里面，仅是让他向后靠进了更多腾涌触须的掌握。这样他反而被须子进入得更深，而活物动起来的颠簸倒好像交合仍在迟缓继续。走廊里脚步声越来越响，古鲁瓦尔多咽下呻吟，抖得试了两次才抓住那触手。

“别在里面乱动...去那边。”

布隆海德王城里的秘密他也许知道得最多，在他被放逐之前古鲁瓦尔多便发现过密道通向城外，是贵族在围城时最后的自保，而地下牢房看守废弃的房间里，给养和水井至今可用。而现在只需要一个他曾经熟悉的入口...怪物按照他低喘出的指示带他到衣柜边上，摸索着暗门机括的手起先使不上力气，但触须攀上手指顺着方向按压，第一个士兵踏进房间时，最后一根须子刚来的及把暗门掩上。

古鲁瓦尔多难以动弹地伏在暗门上，这条密道是成人不得不矮腰爬过的高度，而就在这狭窄潮湿的石洞里那东西又从身后开始了动作。像是免得古鲁瓦尔多弄出响动，触手缠住他四肢向后弯折，并不疼痛却也让他浑身肌肉都绷紧，内里也因新一轮的刺激而收缩到接近高潮。但触须动作反而小了，好不让潮湿的水声被人听见，随之而来却又是难耐的尚不满足。在这悬而未决的高点上古鲁瓦尔多恍惚地贴着暗门，士兵的窃窃私语他听见却迟迟难以理解。

起初似是其他巡兵的报告，国王陛下...睡着时枕头肯定盖住了口鼻，陛下身体太弱没办法翻身...王妃殿下也许是知道了，她从高塔上...议事厅里，凯乌斯大人...黑王子为什么还没有找到？随后也许是有人拔剑出鞘，去搅动那血床上织物，另一个兵碰翻了椅子，帘幕被撕扯下来甩在地上。

外面的嘈杂之下古鲁瓦尔多发出细碎、几不可闻的低吟。触手又一次缠住他下颚，进入喉管让他再不能发出声音叫外面士兵听见，只是他仰起头来浑身哆嗦时觉出自己喉咙里气息也发抖，倒好像是只被自己身后怪物独占了的呻吟。他或许该觉得悲哀或者恐惧，但那仿佛是属于他已死去的陈旧自己，而他的如今是与这活物的狂热交合。快感在他身体里一波波攒动，迷狂里理智将要完全失落。

外面士兵仍在叫喊，更多胡乱翻动，家具翻倒的声音。这么多血，尸体在哪里？也许被其他人先弄走了，但不可能，城堡出入有我们的人在...难道自己逃了吗？这围栏的破损是向外的...血也太多了...果然是怪物，一定要找到...王室血脉已经不必留下，只要发现就...

而古鲁瓦尔多不过就在此处。若士兵推开沉重的柜子敲碎暗门，便能看见他四肢被那活物缠卷着，身下被蠕动鼓胀的触手不断侵犯进入，而即便是这样与魔物的交合也叫他性器挺立，下腹被自己和那活物的性液濡得透湿发亮，脸上则是毫无掩饰的狂热情欲。这以邪术镶嵌在墙上的淫秽战利品，岂不正是应他们诅咒恐惧而生的、恶魔一般的黑王子么？

但有个士兵拉开柜门时，所见无非是泛着尘埃的散乱织物。一只蛾子扑着翅膀飞了出来，让这个人吓得叫骂了一声。而在暗门之后古鲁瓦尔多仰起脸发出只为那活物所知的叫喊，脸上是汗水和喷溅上去的点点白浊。他垂靠在那活物肩上，嘴唇稍微张开，恍惚的赤色双眼里所见也许并非密道中的黑暗，倒是荒原上诸多被抛弃的、野蛮生长的生命。

那是它唯一所知，和吸取生命时恰恰相反的方法。

并非它取回了意识与回忆，体内千百个非人之物仍在叫嚣嘶嚎。仅是它本能地被那燃烧着的绝望意念所吸引，因深植自己内心的恐惧悔过而无法不伸出手。

只是它早毁去了人类的形状，深广且生命躁动的心中不再记得本来的面目。而那个将熄灭的意念有着渺茫变幻的异色光芒，它不可能吸取却也无法注入分毫力量。

那想必是属于人的、强大足以面对深渊的意志。

它记不起人类的语言而仅是狂乱地试探，自己非人的形状激起太多厌恶、排斥和痛苦，直到它偶然摸索到足以让他们同调的欲望。

它注入生命时也触碰到那意志本身，因之回忆起为人的形状——那是孤独和忍耐糅合过的冷硬存在，而包覆着的渴欲烧灼似火。

相近的孤独和渴望给它赋形。

古鲁瓦尔多恢复意识时有短暂的错觉，以为自己还身在战场，硝烟和烈火在周围咆哮，背着他的军官脚步踉跄，紧握他残臂的力道却没有丝毫放松。

他随即想起自己身在王城的密道，他或许是伏在那活物背上，黑暗中跌撞摸索着行进——现实比那短暂的闪回更荒谬不经，只是灼人的热浪并非幻觉，而他身后能听见火焰席卷的隆隆震响。

黑夜中布隆海德城堡想必火光如炬。

他心中没有任何动摇痛惜之意。古鲁瓦尔多猜得到事情缘由，家臣制衡王室尚且能够齐心，唾手可得的利益面前却只会丑陋地互相撕扯。也许落于下风的一方想毁去王权的证明，又或者胜者更愿在烈火中消去一切稍有威胁的疑窦，布隆海德旧城便因这轻狂的权欲而一朝倾倒...未尝不可喟叹，只是那已非他曾甘愿为之履行义务的王国。

他们仍向地下走着，不知多久之后墙壁渐渐冷却沁出凝水，而任何喧嚣都渐离他们远去。再拐进一条长廊时古鲁瓦尔多轻触那活物，示意它拐进密道中一个隔间去。

“...在这里暂且休整一下。”

他记得不错，那房间从前是地牢的警卫室，角落里一台小泵勉强压得出水来，箱子里多余衣服被虫蛀了孔洞。那活物等着古鲁瓦尔多摆弄这些物件，伸出手来轻轻抚着他背脊。

比起之前须子或兽爪般的触感那确实更像一只手。笨拙的摸索本应让古鲁瓦尔多焦躁不快，但地道里太冷，他倒甘心让这温热的东西几乎把自己拢在怀里。接下来的碰触更加向下，古鲁瓦尔多并不回头地抓住那活物，力气足够出其不意地叫它趔趄。他另一只手里是锈蚀了的匕首。

古鲁瓦尔多回身压住那东西。这个动作几乎和原本一样迅速且有力，让他心里明白对方被制住并不完全出于一时失手。也许这活物也分得出如今力量的倒悬，只把脸转向古鲁瓦尔多，没做过分的挣扎。

...而它当真比刚才更像个活人。古鲁瓦尔多在黑暗中也多少能见物，而他分明看出之前只粗具形状的面孔竟有了模糊的五官，虽仍像藤条编造的偶人却也带了些许叫他略微熟悉的影子。古鲁瓦尔多按上对方的脖颈，感觉到也许并非血液的东西暗暗涌动。

“...胆子挺大，”他轻声说，感觉着手指按压下脉搏似的跳动，“还想？”

那东西没有眼珠，却像是看着他的，一只手爪悬在他握紧匕首的拳边迟迟没有动作，而带了几不可见的颤动。古鲁瓦尔多通常很容易辨出人类的恐惧动摇，此时倒不能轻下定论，说这是担心自己有性命之虞的畏怯，或仅是毫无智识之物受惊后的蠢动...而若古鲁瓦尔多愿把这活物想得更像个活人，那这颤抖也未必不是遭他近于忘恩负义的反击后的惊怒。

古鲁瓦尔多像不屑地哼了一声。

“在你证明自己应得之前，不要指望我对怪物有多余的仁慈，”他仔细审视着这个东西，没有忽略说出怪物二字时对方轻微的抽动，“现在告诉我...那么做了以后你会怎样？”

他不认为这活物能说出话来，而它停顿了一时半刻便抬起手，一个大略指示的手势先对着这活物自己，然后以并不熟练的动作指向古鲁瓦尔多。

远非清晰的信息，古鲁瓦尔多却以为自己明白。

“你会变得更像我...变得像人，”他说的时候扭曲了一下嘴角，“是么？”

一次僵硬但明确的点头。

“那么这之后，”古鲁瓦尔多并不停歇地问下去，并不假定这种奇迹般的复活会没有代价，“我会怎样？”

更长的停顿。那只手抬起来先指向他，迟疑后又回转过去对着那活物自己。

“而我会变得像你...对么？”

活物下一次点头来得更僵硬，几乎只是个脖颈扭动的动作。也许它没有眼珠的双目也盯着古鲁瓦尔多，而不懂得读解这黑王子像是空无一物的面孔。

古鲁瓦尔多此时却看清这活物的恐惧。并非畏惧死亡，却竭力模仿着人而惧怕被嘲做怪物。非人之物怀着人的畏惧和渴欲，恰似他心中不属于人的欲望时刻啃啮牢笼。他们注视彼此时，正看见自己身披的怪异皮囊。

古鲁瓦尔多因这扭曲的镜像而咧开嘴角，该是他从未在活人面前露出的、毫无矫饰的笑容。

“你的好运也是你的厄运，”他低声说，手中匕首扬起再以全力挥下，古代旧王杀死敢于挑战之人时也该是这样挥剑。

锋刃刺入那怪物头侧地面上，差之仅在毫厘。

“...我对于当个怪物，既不陌生，也不厌恶啊。”

古鲁瓦尔多向后靠坐在墙边，稍微走神地想到如今境况唯一遗憾之处，也许在于这个活物被缚在人形里受了限制，动作反比之前更束手束脚...这时候对方的手毫无波折地从他腰侧拂过，古鲁瓦尔多坐了起来。

“老实待好，”他按着这人形的肩膀叫它坐下，手指触到介于叶片和藤条之间的柔韧，“我看你就算变成人也实在拿不到什么好处...”

掌心碰触之下他没遇到任何抵抗，而没有眼珠的脸转向他，像只等着遵从古鲁瓦尔多无论怎样古怪的念头。曾经的王子殿下停了停，他当然不惯于讨好他人，更从未设想过与什么粗具人形的东西交合的可能，但眼前这种并未犹豫的接纳却太过陌生，反而令他想一探究竟。

古鲁瓦尔多顺着它肩膀向下，温热的触感仍不全像皮肤，下面却隐约像有隆起的肌肉因这接触而紧绷。他按照自己所知道的方式往下揉按，感觉到对方一阵瑟缩的颤抖。这活物伸出手臂，不用劲地环在他腰间。

而他一定不算个耐心的床伴。古鲁瓦尔多不觉得自己施予了多于浮略的爱抚，便径自去摸索这活物约是耻骨更向下之处。该是性器的地方却仅是一道浅缝，他手指无法进得太深便被里面的肌肉顶住，几次蹭按的动作以后这活物充血的性器才弹立出来，带出比水更黏稠的液体，粘连在他指尖一瞬才滑落。缠在他腰间的手臂收得更紧了些。

“嗯...这种地方倒不大像人。”

他仍算不上性起，只是和这略带戏谑的评论一样，好奇中也有几分自己掌握着局势的快意。在这样的驱使下他继续抚弄着活物，顶端泌出的水液被他指尖转上一圈抹去又流出更多，直到他察觉时掌心已经一片黏滑。气味并不难闻，倒像种略带苦涩的草药，古鲁瓦尔多抬起头来，对轻轻战栗着的活物故意般舔了舔手指。

“该你了。”

也许它并没有想象中那么笨拙。几乎发烫的手碰触着他，起先是练习和试探，但从胸口到腰腹却毫无疑问是抚爱的热度。这东西也没有忘记之前缠卷着古鲁瓦尔多腰侧时他的颤抖，而如今强健颀长的完满身体更能悦纳它的供奉。直到古鲁瓦尔多喘息起来它才去握住他的阴茎，甚至连盘转着刮去前液的动作也是遵循了他的指引。这以后它又停下，虽是为等待下一个命令却也是折磨。

古鲁瓦尔多更深地喘着，他现在跪在这活物身前，自己的性器被刚才一番摩擦弄得完全挺立，血流一次次涌上顶端让他几乎想就这样和它相抵着达到高潮。但那太轻易，而他想取得的不尽于此。为这个他把这活物推得撞上另一侧墙壁，自己骑跨在它身上就得以从高处俯视，而古鲁瓦尔多允许这活物的性器进入自己时，感觉到一种疼痛与欣快相混杂的晕眩。

顶撞他最敏感一点的动作在他掌控之下，快感叫内壁不断抽动收缩，而痛觉隐没成从他脊椎末端上行的战栗。只是古鲁瓦尔多并非因此感觉到晕眩。他垂头时看得到活物因模糊而可怖的面孔，为寻求快感而让它抽插的媾和动作仅来自于自己，因不再有任何被胁迫的借口而更加卑下可鄙——但那仅是来自常人的荒唐束缚，而他此时既被曾经的子民所摒弃也不愿延续那血脉留下的约，以后任何交换的协定仅在他与这活物之间。

古鲁瓦尔多腰摆得更快些。这样他就几乎完全把自己置于快感的掌控之下，手不自觉地扶上活物的肩膀。若不看那张不辨表情的脸，那么这拥抱几近温柔...对方没有限制他的动作，只像刚才学到的那样双手在他背后绕着圈子揉按，叫古鲁瓦尔多不由自主地松懈下来融进更缓慢的节奏。他这样做了以后感觉到对方也像摸索出了如何配合，并不沉重的挺身顶在他的深处，刚够把颤抖传上他腰间，却也慢得让他想索要更多。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的...唔......”

他没像刚才那样过分心急地摆腰，快感不再翻涌着随时要把他淹没，倒像大地深处渐行向上的、迟缓但不可违逆的震颤。快乐层层攀叠到将近高潮，却仍在顶点之前低回缓行，既是叫古鲁瓦尔多几失理智的快慰也是无法超越的焦灼。他像是无力地垂头靠在这活物肩上，知道自己浑身都被难以抑制的颤抖攫住，如今强健有力的身体倒像是在垂死痉挛里挣扎，汗水浸湿肌肉。随着这抖动他再无法克制溢出的呻吟，出口的话语连自己也分辨不出意味，不知是想求这活物停下还是给予解脱。

“快一点...嗯......不，等、啊啊......”

最终到来的高潮像扎根大地的树木向上伸发枝杈，而千枝嫩芽吸收着阳光霎时展开新叶，它们身下是死去的陈旧之物，恰如生命的回环里旧神酷烈地死去，流出鲜血浇灌它曾瞰顾的土地沟渠。从这血与死流淌的土地里一尊新神再升起来，与土地缔结约定后暂且观望这阳光下倏忽生灭的永恒。边沿上古鲁瓦尔多感觉到他所拥抱的活物像藤条伸展般张开把他纳入怀中，而他几无触感的嘴唇碰到类似于人类的柔软。

他不记得自己在活人的世界得到过这种宁静。

威廉挣扎着起身，一时间晕眩得认不出方向。他知道自己再生时会失去意识，而之前的记忆在托雷依德要塞戛然而止。

但他却明白自己身在燃烧的布隆海德城堡地下，家臣的亲兵在外墙等待着解决任何可能的威胁。这个认知丝毫不合情理，若在往常早该让他忧虑到一时难下决断。

现在他只是扶着墙站起，衣衫褴褛几乎只是布条勉强搭在身上，他在也许是从前地牢守卫室的箱子里翻出一套陈旧军装，换上以后像是预知方向一样前行。他此时发觉地下没有火把，而自己看得清黑暗中的道路。

他的理智一片含混，太多问题没有符合常规的答案。他却并不慌张，好像内心深处有超越眼前乱象的宁静，他最深的恐惧如今也浅淡，那被折磨被遗弃的痛苦像只属于他所在世界之外更淡薄的一重薄膜，他终有一次践行了守护的约定，而自己心神的主宰不在汲汲营营的常人之间。

下一次转弯后他看到自己要寻找的，他从前该觉得惶恐，现在单膝跪下时只是略有感喟。

“若您愿意，”他知道自己略去了殿下这个词，却也明白这全不会招来责怪，“请让我带您离开此处。”

隆兹布鲁以南仅是大片人迹罕至的土地，边境线上因新近的变乱更无人看守，只在已被野草淹没的道路上远远有一个人影。

这人衣服称不上考究，但也不像慌不择路的饥民，像是等待什么似的望着荒道尽头。若是有同路人看见他，也许倒要戒备起来，因为这人没什么表情的脸上，眼光是种常人没有的淡漠。

这个行人并没等待多久。另一个旅人从远处走来，与他轻轻谈了两句，伸一只手做了个请的手势，他们便从大路上拐下去，走进野草和杂生的灌木里。

比起西北的战事，这不该算什么惹人惊怪的景象。只是这两个人才转个弯便失了踪影，而他们经过的、灌木之间勉强算是过道的缝隙里，虽没有高树，却在阳光下像有藤条从高处垂下的光影一瞬拂动。


End file.
